1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game machines such as Pachinko game machines and coin game machines, and more particularly to a game machine provided with a casing and a play field including a winning region into which a play medium can enter to achieve a win.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a conventional game machine of the above-described type, the game machine wherein balls are flipped into a play field upon manipulation of a start button is known. The game machine of this type has an advantage that a player does not need to adjust strength of the shooting, thereby reducing the player's labor.
It however has a disadvantage that, since the balls are shot off continuously until a predetermined number of balls are all flipped, little room is left for reflecting the player's intention.
In particular, the timing at which a player wants to stop shooting the balls to finish the game varies with the individual. Failure to choose such a desired timing would increase the player's frustration.